Rączki w małdrzyk
by m.tarnina
Summary: Jednoaktówka, WJO. W czasie pisania tego tekstu niczyje tętnice nie zostały zapchane cholesterolem. Wersja angielska: Curiosity.


\- Doktorze…

Melania zatrzymała się w progu. Zamknęła oczy, policzyła do dziesięciu, otworzyła. Niestety. Nic się nie zmieniło.

\- Doktorze! - przestąpiła stertę czasopism w poszarzałych ze starości okładkach, żeby zajrzeć za rozkosznie wysiedziane biblioteczne fotele, w tej chwili zawalone stertą broszur prawie tak krzykliwych w barwie, jak doktorowy płaszcz. Znalazła pudełko ze staroświeckimi fiszkami. Pod fotelem leżała nawet pokrywka.

\- Jesteś tu?

Melania wiedziała z doświadczenia, że biblioteka jest olbrzymia, i że Doktorowi zdarza się zapuszczać w papierowe ostępy na tyle głęboko, żeby nie słyszeć wołania od progu. Z drugiej strony – zwykle panował tu porządek, nieco przykurzony rodzaj porządku, oparty na dziwacznej logice – "Nocny lot" znalazła kiedyś w dziale z poezją. Teraz biblioteka wyglądała jak po przejściu huraganu; książki zwieszały się, otwarte, z półek. Na oczach Mel wielkie tomiszcze klapnęło ciężko na podłogę.

Ruszyła między regały, nawołując z cicha - Doktorze! Doktorze! Do-aaa!

Nie rozbiła głowy tylko dzięki temu, że w locie wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce i to nimi władowała się w biblioteczną szafę. Bolało. Au.

\- Obym nic sobie nie złamała – mruknęła, przekręcając się do pozycji mniej więcej siedzącej. - Au… Na podłodze leżała gruba księga, o którą się potknęła, tom zdatny do walki wręcz, oprawiony w rzeczowe, szare płótno.

Doktor z zasady szanował książki. Ludzie, pomyślała z mimowolnym uśmiechem Mel, to co innego, ale książki? Wyrobiła sobie odruch wyłączania słuchu, kiedy zaczynał mówić o literaturze, tylko od czasu do czasu kiwała głową, żeby nie prowokować znacznie dłuższego wykładu z cyklu „kiedyś nie będziesz słuchała, co do ciebie mówię, wleziesz w bagno i pożre cię materac". Ten obrazek nieodmiennie przyprawiał ją o spazmy śmiechu, co z kolei bardzo denerwowało Doktora, który mylił się przez to w nawigacji, tak, że koniec końców faktycznie lądowali na planecie zamieszkanej przez inteligentne sznurki do snopowiązałek, lub coś w tym rodzaju. No, może sznurki nie. Ale coś w tym rodzaju.

Mel potrząsnęła głową, starając się skierować myśli z powrotem w użyteczną koleinę. Skoro Doktor się nie odzywa (a to samo w sobie jeszcze nic nie znaczy), a w bibliotece zostawił bałagan, jakiego zwykle nie znosi, można przypuszczać, że wybiegł w pośpiechu. Czyli – nie ma go.

Albo jest, tylko przygnieciony stertą makulatury i nie może odpowiedzieć. Mel z cichym westchnieniem podciągnęła się do pionu. Postanowiła zabrać się do poszukiwań metodycznie: podzielić bibliotekę na sektory, uszeregować je według prawdopodobieństwa, że zawierają Doktora i przeszukać po kolei.

A potem zdała sobie sprawę, że ani nie zna planu pomieszczenia, ani nie ma pojęcia, czego Doktor szukał – przy jego eklektycznych zainteresowaniach mogłaby zgadywać do końca życia. Biblioteka nie miała wprawdzie własnego mikroklimatu, ale Mel nie raz i nie dwa uchodziła sobie nogi, szukając szczególnie dobrze ukrytej książki. Zresztą, na TARDIS znajdowały się rzeczy znacznie dziwaczniejsze, niż hipotetyczny system osuszania powietrza. W każdym razie do poszukiwań Doktora trzeba się było zabrać inaczej. Zaraz, zaraz. Gdzie ja go ostatnio widziałam?

* * *

Mel, w braku krzesła czy stołka, usiadła na podłodze sterowni. Kolana rwały ją jak po forsownym treningu.

\- Masz nauczkę – Doktor zamknął drzwi, a potem podszedł do konsoli równym, spokojnym krokiem. Ani śladu zadyszki. - Kiedy wejdziesz między wrony-

Skrzywiła się paskudnie. - Powiedziałam tylko, że mogliby kupić parę nowych książek kucharskich. Ze zdrowszymi przepisami!

\- A, więc to dlatego rozbiłaś tamten kryształ świetlny?

Widziany przez szklaną kolumnę uśmieszek Doktora wyglądał zbyt groteskowo, żeby mogła się złościć. Dlatego skupiła uwagę na masowaniu obolałej nogi.

\- Nie zdążyłem nawet przejrzeć indeksu – ciągnął Doktor tonem, jakim rasowy aktor mógłby wyjawić, że reszta jest milczeniem. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że się boisz bibliotek? Wtedy-

\- Ooj, przestań. W tym tygodniu zwiedziliśmy z osiemnaście.

\- O?

\- Pamiętam. Kongresu w 1871, Florany, Vogosfery-

\- Wiem, wiem, pamięć jak słoń – prychnął Doktor, a Mel przewróciła oczami. Na skraju pola widzenia mignął jej tęczowy płaszcz, a po chwili silniki rozbrzmiały kojącym szumoświstem.

Mel odepchnęła się ręką od podłogi.

\- Lecimy do następnej biblioteki?

\- Skoro uniemożliwiłaś mi skorzystanie z tej-

Pokręciła głową. - Dobrze, dobrze. Idę się wykąpać. Zawołaj, jak będziemy na miejscu.

* * *

No dobrze, pomyślała Mel. Po kolei. Chlapałam się… ile ja się chlapałam? Długo. Godzinę? Ale Doktor nie zapukał, nie hałasował pod drzwiami, jak zwykle, kiedy siedzę w wannie dłużej, czyli miał inne zajęcie!

Mel zdała sobie sprawę z przebiegu tego rozumowania i plasnęła się dłonią w czoło. To jasne, że miał inne zajęcie, skoro wszędzie dookoła widać tego ślady. Jeszcze raz.

Czegoś szukał. Informacji. W bankach danych TARDIS jej nie znalazł, bo tam pewnie szukałby najpierw, więc to coś trudno dostępnego. Z drugiej strony mógłby przetrząsnąć własną bibliotekę jako pierwszą, a nie dziewiętnastą z kolei.

W poszukiwaniu natchnienia sięgnęła po leżącą u jej stóp księgę w płóciennej oprawie. Książka kucharska. Dziewiętnastowieczna. Skrzywiła się i odłożyła książkę na półkę. „Weźmij jajec kopę i baryłkę masła", jak oni zdołali przeżyć? Uh. No dobrze, Doktor albo znalazł, czego szukał, albo nie. Jeśli znalazł, a szukał z prostej ciekawości, przybiegłby się pochwalić, czyli informacja była mu potrzebna do czegoś praktyczniejszego. „Sam naprawiam swoją TARDIS"? A jeśli jej nie znalazł, pewnie już wylądował w kolejnej bibliotece. Tak czy siak, zdecydowała Mel, trzeba iść do sterowni.

Mel lubiła sterownię z jej gładką, lśniącą bielą, z sześciokątną konsolą, przywodzącą jej na myśl klocki Meccano, z drewnianym wieszakiem na kapelusze, który był zupełnie zwyczajny i dlatego stanowił najdziwniejszy element wyposażenia. W tej chwili wisiał na nim kolący w oczy płaszcz. Dobra nasza. Doktor jest na pokładzie.

Mel przysunęła sobie spod ściany fotel na biegunach. Skoro Doktor nie leży umierający gdzieś na zewnątrz, prędzej czy później na pewno przyjdzie do sterowni. Wystarczy zaczekać. Melania zakołysała fotelem, nasłuchując przyjemnego poskrzypywania, ale usłyszała obcy, cichutki dźwięk. Zaparła się nogami o podłogę. Fotel jęknął.

\- Ck! - cmoknęła Mel. Wytężyła słuch.

O, teraz znowu. I jeszcze coś brzęknęło, jakby za drzwiami. I drugi przytłumiony brzęk. Skąd one dobiegały?

Mel nagle zdała sobie sprawę z panoszącego się w sterowni obcego zapachu, słodkawo-tłustawo-ostrego, niepodobnego do aromatów herbaty, papieru i smaru do TARDIS, które zwykle się tam unosiły. Pociągnęła nosem. Znała ten zapach, nie mogła sobie tylko przypomnieć, do czego należy. Kolejny melodyjny brzęk przyciągnął jej uwagę.

\- Aha! - zerwała się na nogi. Drzwi TARDIS były uchylone, nawet podparte klinem, co wyjaśniało przedostające się do środka zapachy i dźwięki. Ale po co ktoś… Melania podeszła do drzwi, spięta, czujna jak pantera. Wyjrzała na zewnątrz.

\- No, to przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie!

\- Już wstałaś, Mel? - błysnął zębami Doktor.

\- Nie spałam. - W zadymionym pomieszczeniu jaśniał jak latarnia, owinięty we wściekle pstrokaty fartuch, z włosami siwymi od mąki. Miał pobielone nos i dłonie, w których dzierżył patelnię wielkości młyńskiego koła.

A szczerzył się jak rekin-optymista.

Mel odkaszlnęła, bo lepki dym wypełnił jej gardło. Gdzieś w tle skrzypnęły drzwi.

\- Pół dnia cię szukałam – wychrypiała, stukając Doktora palcem w mostek.

\- O, mój chłopcze! Nic nie mówiłeś, że przyprowadzisz koleżankę!

Mel obróciła się, zaskoczona.

\- Pomogę pani – bąknęła, delikatnie wyjmując kosz jaj z rąk drobniutkiej staruszeczki.

Staruszeczka podreptała w kąt pokoju, a Mel tymczasem spiorunowała Doktora wzrokiem, choć oczy łzawiły jej obficie.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - syknęła.

Doktor z błogim uśmiechem szarpnął patelnią, której zawartość wywinęła zgrabne salto. - A-ha! Idealnie! Widzisz, cała rzecz w nadgarstku.

Mel założyła ręce na piersi, odstawiła kosz i założyła ręce jeszcze raz, tym razem porządnie.

\- Ta pani jest kosmitką?

\- Dla mnie owszem. To ziemianka.

\- Nie szykuje się inwazja wyłupiastookich mieszkańców planety Zog?

W oczach Doktora zamigotały wesołe iskierki. - Mel!

\- To co tu robisz?

\- Tak, tak, dziateczki moje – zacmokała starsza pani, strzepując obrus. Mel automatycznie podeszła, żeby jej pomóc, ale ani na chwilę nie spuściła z oka Doktora, spokojnego i uśmiechniętego jak nigdy.

\- Gotowe! - zawołał Doktor, po czym teatralnym gestem wyłożył na półmisek ostatnią porcję lekko przyrumienionych placuszków. - Piękne panie proszę do stołu.

Staruszeczka pokraśniała jak róża, a Melania westchnęła ciężko.

Placuszki okazały się całkiem, całkiem – delikatne i słodkawe. Mel, która usiadła przy stole z mocnym postanowieniem, że wsadzi Doktora na rower po pięć minut za placuszek, szybko straciła rachubę, jego i własną.

\- Mmm… - Doktor z ukontentowaniem odsunął talerz.

\- Może herbatki? - nie czekając na odpowiedź, starsza pani zakrzątnęła się przy kuchni. Mel skorzystała z okazji i nachyliła się do doktorowego ucha. - Powiesz mi wreszcie?

\- Co takiego?

\- Co my tu robimy? - wycedziła Mel.

\- Ty niewiele. Ja natomiast przeczyściłem komin, naprawiłem zawiasy w drzwiach, a przede wszystkim zdobyłem bezcenną informację.

Aha!

Mel wyprostowała się na krześle. - To, czego tak szukałeś?

\- Właśnie to.

\- Coś ściśle tajnego? Tajemnica, która zaważy na losach świata?

Uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie.

\- Powiedz!

Zadzwoniły filiżanki. Doktor zerwał się, żeby pomóc gospodyni przenieść ciężką tacę.

\- O, dziękuję, młodzieńcze. Mam nadzieję, że odwiedzisz mnie jeszcze.

\- Z przyjemnością.

\- Choć małdrzyki smażysz już lepsze od moich. - Staruszeczka uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

\- Kiedy tylko zobaczę patelnię, pomyślę o pani – zapewnił Doktor wesoło. - I o pani przepisie na małdrzyki, najlepszym we wszechświecie!


End file.
